L'étranger du coin
by Isadora.Art
Summary: Le pire, peut-être, c'était que Rey mentait effrontément, et détestait le café sous toutes ses déclinaisons. Mais après tout, que ne ferait-elle pas pour les beaux yeux du serveur ? [UA] [REYLO] [OS]


**Vous savez, quand vous n'arrivez pas à écrire parce qu'une idée vous trotte en tête, et que vous êtes bloqués si vous ne l'écrivez pas ? Eh bien voilà. Entre l'écriture de deux chapitre de Binarité Astrométrique, un petit AU qui me trottait dans la tête depuis quelques temps.**

 **Cet OS est mon dernier OS écrit en 2017, et mon troisième texte sur l'univers de Star Wars. Je crois que je suis accro, oups !**

 **En attendant, une bonne année à tous ! Profitez bien du Nouvel An, et régalez vous bien à lire ce petit OS sans prétentieux, écrit en quelques heures, entre le moment où je me douchais pour le repas de ce soir, et la cuisson de mon repas.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Lorsqu'elle bifurquait au coin de la rue en direction du petit café du coin, elle essayait tant bien que mal de persuader ses deux meilleurs amis qu'elle se rendait là-bas simplement parce qu'elle aimait le café, et non parce qu'elle avait des vues sur le nouveau serveur qui venait juste de commencer.

Non, non, non. Elle se forçait même à boire ces horreurs, ces boissons mulâtresses à l'emporter devant Finn et Poe pour leur prouver que _oui vraiment_ , elle aimait le café, et que _non vraiment_ _pas_ elle n'aimait pas le barman.

Le pire, peut-être, c'était que Rey mentait effrontément, et détestait le café sous toutes ses déclinaisons. Mais après tout, que ne ferait-elle pas pour les beaux yeux du serveur ?

. — — —

— — —

« Je ne changerai pas d'avis, Rey. Je veux voir de mes propres yeux ce type pour qui tu nous mens insolemment depuis quelques semaines déjà. Je te connais suffisamment pour savoir que tu _détestes_ le café ! » dit un jour Finn, tandis que Poe hochait la tête pour souligner ses propos.

La jeune femme croisa les bras sous sa poitrine, un petit air penseur et boudeur imprimé sur le visage. Sortir des cours, s'esquiver à la présence de ses amis pour aller s'assoir sur le siège du fond de ce petit café, et regarder ce jeune serveur à l'accent étranger était devenu son nouveau passe-temps. Un loisir qu'elle ne désirait, bien évidemment, pas partager avec ses deux amis. Cet homme était à elle, rien qu'à elle.

« Ne fais pas cette tête ! Que tu sois contente ou pas, Poe et moi, on viendra. »

.

Lorsque la sonnerie retentit, et que les trois amis sortirent de l'établissement scolaire, ils ne se séparèrent pas comme à leur habitude, au croisement de la route, au coin de la rue, sous le dissident feu vermillon. Ils continuèrent, tournant à droite puis à gauche. Si Rey connaissait le chemin par cœur, elle restait en arrière, la tête enfoncée dans les épaules. Poe la tirait par la main, la forçant à marcher, et elle sentait son ventre se tordre douloureusement.

Elle allait le revoir. Ce mystérieux serveur qui l'attirait et l'animait. Il y avait quelque chose chez lui, un petit truc en plus qui faisait toute la différence.

Peut-être son petit accent, presque imperceptible, qui faisait chuinter ses s et ses ch au fond de sa gorge, butait légèrement ses t, relevait ses o et roulait ses r. L'accent lui donnait une légère mélodie, qui jouait avec l'intonation de sa voix grave, envoutante et intrigante. Il avait aussi une maitrise parfaite de la langue, un vocabulaire trop soutenu pour qu'il pratique l'anglais depuis sa naissance. Rey en avait conclu qu'il devait venir d'une de ses régions reculées du monde, isolées, et bien que réelles et éloignées, devaient se traduire par quelques particularités à parler.

Chez lui, peut-être, la seule et unique chose qui pouvait trahir sa différence était son accent, mais celui-ci était aussi celui qui avait foutu Rey sous son charme. Mais il n'y avait pas que ça.

Son uniforme de serveur dissimulait ses vêtements noirs qu'il ne quittait jamais, comme s'il vivait éternellement un deuil prolongé. Ses cheveux de la même couleur, corbeau, anormalement long, qu'il nouait nonchalamment en un chignon rapide, jusqu'à son regard d'acier, acéré, dur et impénétrable. Il était différent, attirant, imparfait, et Rey aimait ses nombreuses imperfections.

A commencer par ses nombreux grains de beauté, qui courait de son nez jusqu'à son menton, de son front jusqu'au coin de ses yeux en amande. Ou alors ses lèvres charnues, presque trop grande pour son pâle visage, mais attirantes et originales. Si la jeune femme avait le délice de les gouter, elle parierait surement qu'elles devaient avoir un goût de menthe, de café ou de chocolat au lait.

« C'est lequel ? » bourgeonna Finn, déjà lassé de perdre son temps dans cette monstrueuse file d'attente.

Rey sursauta violemment. Perdue du ses pensées et dans ses souvenirs du serveur, elle n'avait pas remarqué qu'ils venaient de rentrer dans le petit café, et que l'objet de ses désirs se trouvaient quelques mètres devant elle. Fébrile, elle tourna lentement la tête, et son cœur s'agita lorsqu'elle reconnut la grande silhouette.

« Celui du milieu. » chuchota-t-elle, et se mordant les lèvres, ses joues se colorant d'une adorable couleur rosée.

Finn et Poe se penchèrent sur le côté, se mettant sur la pointe des pieds pour l'observer sans discrétion. Rey les regarda faire quelques secondes, avant de le frapper doucement sur les épaules.

« Regardez _discrètement_. » dit-elle, sa voix montant dans les aigus, tenue par l'angoisse et la fébrilité.

« T'es sûr que c'est celui du milieu ? » demanda Finn. « Il ne sourit même pas. »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine et abordant une moue boudeuse. Puis, elle foudroya le métis du regard, levant dignement la tête. On n'insultait pas son bien aimée serveur, non mais.

« Il est _incompris_. Toi aussi tu aimerais bosser dans un café où la plupart des clients que tu vois sont méchant ? Non. Fin de la discussion. »

Finn échangea un regard amusé avec Poe, tandis que la jeune femme détournait le regard et fronçait les sourcils.

« C'est qu'elle sort les griffes, la lionne, dès qu'on touche à son serveur … Comment s'appelle-t-il, d'ailleurs ? » demanda Poe, à son tour.

Rey lui adressa à son tour un regard agacé, avant de soupirer. Elle passa nerveusement la main dans ses cheveux attachés, baissant la tête. Elle se pencha vers ses amis, et leur murmura, sur le ton de la confidence :

« Je ne lui ai jamais demandé. »

.

« Votre commande ? » demanda le serveur avec sa voix grave, son regard ardoise, et ses o légèrement accentués.

Rey retint un sourire, et pria mentalement pour que les battements démesurés de son cœur ne s'entendent pas. Le concert qui se jouait dans sa poitrine était si fort, qu'elle était persuadée que le serveur en face d'elle en était témoin lui-aussi. Mais elle se ressaisit, bien vite, et adressa un regard lumineux à barman.

« Une thé verveine, s'il te plait. »

L'étranger haussa les sourcils, étonné, et Rey se demanda un instant s'il semblait surpris de sa commande, ou du tutoiement. Au final, lorsqu'il revint avec le petit contenant, et qu'il s'arma d'un stylo, elle jetta un coup d'œil à son badge, et retient son souffle. L'épinglette était petite, blanche, et un nom était barré, remplacé par un autre, à grosses lettres de marqueur.

Kylo Ren. Il s'appelle Kylo Ren.

« Votre prénom ? » demanda-t-il, et elle paniqua.

Finalement, elle baissa les yeux, et se mordant les lèvres, elle dit la première chose qui lui passe par la tête.

« Oh ... euh … Je suis _personne_ ! »

.

Le serveur la regarda bizarrement, puis, deux secondes plus tard, il sourit doucement. Baissant les yeux, il écrivit sur le côté du contenant, et tendit la boisson à la jeune femme, rouge de honte. Lorsqu'elle se saisit de son thé, ses doigts effleurent ceux du serveur, non, de _Kylo Ren_ , et elle rougit encore plus.

Elle fouilla frénétiquement dans son porte-monnaie, laissa tomber les pièces désirées dans la main de Kylo, et elle s'enfuit vers ses deux amis, déjà assis, et hilares.

.

« Pourquoi as-tu pris du thé ? » demanda Finn, levant les yeux au ciel.

Rey haussa les épaules, jetant un regard en arrière, vers Kylo Ren, rougissant légèrement.

« Je n'aime pas le café. » dit-elle, comme si c'était une évidence.

— — —

— — —

Le lendemain, lorsqu'elle arriva au café en compagnie de Finn et de Poe, elle déchanta bien vite. Kylo Ren n'était plus là, remplacé par un roux maigrichon au teint maladif. Le pauvre tentait de garder le sourire, mais sa mâchoire tremblait, et il semblait détester ce métier tout autant que ceux qui se tenait de ce côté-ci du comptoir.

Avec mépris, Rey se dit que Kylo Ren exécrait peut-être le métier, mais il avait une façon absolument craquante de le faire.

Elle détestait déjà ce roux au stupide nom d'Armitage, comme le disait le badge.

« Bonjour. Votre commande ? » demanda-t-il.

Rey fronça les sourcils. Il n'avait ni le petit accent mystérieux de Kylo, ni son charisme imparfait.

« L'ancien serveur connaissait ma commande par cœur. Où est-il parti ? »

Le sourire d'Armitage se figea rapidement, mais il tint l'apparence et inclina la tête. L'agacement se lisait dans ces gestes, et Rey se mordit la lèvre inférieure. C'était un beau mensonge, car son charmant serveur ne connaissait même pas son nom, alors de là à se rappeler de sa commande … Mais Armitage n'avait pas besoin d'en savoir plus, et de toute manière, tout ce que voulait la brunette était des renseignements sur Kylo.

« Vous parlez de Ben ? Il a été renvoyé ce matin. »

Ben ? Mais le serveur qu'elle cherchait s'appelait Kylo Ren, pas … Ben … Oh. Elle se souvenait maintenant du badge où un nom était tracé, au profit de celui qu'elle avait cru être le vrai. Kylo Ren était Ben. Ben était Kylo Ren. Il ne faisait qu'un. A présent qu'elle y réfléchissait, Kylo Ren sonnait plutôt comme un nom de fantaisie … Tandis que Ben sonnait … très normal, et un brin mystérieux.

Elle planta son regard noisette dans celui, froid, de Armitage, et elle haussa les épaules.

« Un thé noir. » dit-elle simplement, préparant la monnaie pour payer sa boisson.

Le rouquin s'éloigna d'elle, et s'affaira à préparer la commande. Au bout de quelques minutes, lorsqu'il revint vers elle, lui jetant un regard étrange, il cracha presque :

« Votre nom ? »

« Rey. » dit-elle, en lui lançant un regard noir.

Il posa la boisson devant la jeune femme, et Rey baissa les yeux pour voir ce qu'il avait écrit. _Rei_. Ah, très bien. Tout en tendant les pièces à Armitage, elle poussa la tasse sur le côté, le liquide bouillant se répandant sur leurs doigts à tous les deux.

« C'est un scandale ! » cria-t-elle, en retirant brusquement la main, brûlée par sa propre bêtise. « Vous êtes un véritable incapable ! »

.

« Tu agis comme une enfant, Rey. » dit Poe avec un petit sourire gêné.

La jeune femme haussa les épaules, croisant ensuite les bras sous sa poitrine. Elle tira la langue à son ami, et plongea les lèvres dont son breuvage fraichement remboursé par le gérant du café.

« Peut-être bien. »

Elle regarda le pauvre Armitage qui s'en allait d'un pas rageux, probablement viré, et elle sourit. Peut-être qu'on lui rendrait son Ben avec ça.

— — —

— — —

Le jour d'après, elle s'arrêta devant le café, et jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre. Il y avait un troisième serveur qui avait remplacé Armitage, mais toujours pas de signe de vie de Ben. Démoralisée, Rey revint sur ses pas, et rentra chez elle. La soirée sembla longue, sans le sourire de son bien-aimée serveur pour la faire rêver, et elle finit par s'endormir, bercée par le bruit de la pluie.

Le lendemain, elle partit plus tôt, et fit un détour pour passer devant le café avant d'aller rejoindre ses amis en cours. Là encore, pas de signe de Ben, et un grand vide l'habitat pour le reste de la journée.

« Souris un peu, Rey. » dit Finn, inquiet. « Une jolie fille comme toi devrait tout le temps sourire ! »

Poe hocha gravement la tête pour appuyer les dires de son ami, tandis que la jeune femme haussait les sourcils, déprimée.

« Tu verras, tu vas vite l'oublier, ce serveur. Il ne savait même pas ton nom. »

Rey releva la tête, pour foudroyer son ami du regard. Elle prit ses affaires, et sans un regard pour les deux autres, s'en alla au cours et ne leur reparla plus de la journée.

Finn ne comprenait pas. Elle ne voulait pas oublier Ben, parce qu'elle avait l'impression qu'il ne voulait pas être oublié. Ou alors, qu'il ne pourrait pas être oublié, et Rey s'en fichait de la nuance, elle voulait vivre avec le souvenir du sourire du serveur dans son cœur.

Peut-être qu'elle ne le reverrait jamais, et peut-être même qu'il n'avait jamais existé. Mais l'étranger serait son petit secret, son fruit défendu dans son jardin caché. Et si jamais il reviendrait dans sa vie, alors elle croquerait, et dévoilerait tous les mystères.

.

Pendant deux longues semaines, Rey se leva tous les matins plus tôt, et partait précipitamment le soir pour aller regarder au travers de la vitre du café. Seulement, aucun signe du noiraud, et elle finit par se résigner. Il avait disparu de sa vie, et elle était prête à l'accepter.

De toute manière, il ne devait même pas se souvenir d'elle.

« Tu es personne. » lui dit une voix, et la jeune femme sentit ses yeux lui picoter rapidement, prenant sur elle pour ne pas fondre en larmes au milieu de la rue.

« Je sais. Je suis personne. » répéta-t-elle, se convaincant intérieurement que oui, elle n'était rien, et que oui, Kylo Ren, Ben, le serveur étranger, l'avait sûrement oublié.

« Non mais … Je veux dire … Tu es _personne_ ! »

Rey se retourna rapidement, et sentir son cœur se tordre douloureusement.

Il était devant elle.

.

« Tu vas entrer, un jour ou l'autre ? Ça fait quelques jours que je te vois passer ici, t'arrêter devant le café, regarder désespérément à l'intérieur et repartir toute triste. Tu cherchais quelqu'un ? »

Ben lui sourit, et Rey aurait voulu lui hurler qu'elle le cherchait, lui, lui et personne d'autre. Mais les mots ne sortent pas de sa gorge, et elle reste bêtement à le fixer, comme s'il avait quelque chose sur le visage, ou un peu de salade entre les dents.

L'étranger est devant elle, grand dans ses habits noirs, avec ses cheveux cascadant sur ses épaules carrées. Un petit sourire orne ses lèvres charnues, et son regard brille d'une étincelle nouvelle. Mais son visage est désormais barré, lui donnant une allure plus sauvage, une aura plus mystérieuse encore qu'elle ne l'est déjà.

« Qu'est ce que tu as fait à ta joue ? » demande-t-elle doucement.

Il baisse les yeux, et lève la main sur la petite cicatrice rosée qui s'étend de son sourcil jusqu'à son épaule.

« Je me suis battu. » dit-il avec un petit sourire gêné. « C'est pour ça qu'on m'a viré. »

Son petit accent fait craquer Rey, et elle sourit doucement. La cicatrice lui rajoute un petit quelques jours de particulier, et elle aime beaucoup ce brin d'homme tout à fait particulier.

« Je t'offre un café, … ? » demande-t-il, en tendant la main, et elle se ressaisit à temps pour prendre sa main, et sourire.

« Rey. » se présente-t-elle, alors qu'ils rentrent tous deux dans le petit café du coin de la rue.

* * *

 **Le seul moyen pour moi de savoir ce que vous en avez pensé est par le biais des reviews !**

 **Bonne année à tous, et à très bientôt pour de prochains OS, et le chapitre 3 de Binairté Astrométrique.**

 **Bisous !**


End file.
